The green monster inside of him
by rjt040190
Summary: Chap 6: I also have a letter. It will explain all of it. Why you and your mother had to flee when you were little. And why your father was murdered. What that creepy man wanted from you. And why you had to come back home here in Gran Canaria.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, you guys.

I am loving this fandom. REALLY, REALLY REALLY loving it!

Here goes some **Olicity.**

* * *

As Oliver walked into the foundry, he sighed heavily and rested his gaze on her. She was typing away at her computer, too concentrated to look at him. Diggle walked up to him and placed his hand on Oliver's upper arm.

"Oliver, don't. Leave her be. Don't drag her into this." Diggle whispered and walked away.

But Oliver was determined and ignored what John said to him. With longing in his eyes, Oliver watched her carefully. Her shiny, blonde hair fell on her shoulders, giving him the urge to run his hand through it. His mind went on overdrive, contemplating which words to use. As he kept watching her, his heart swelled. She was close and yet so far. This beautiful woman had been invading his mind and heart for quite some time now. But stubborn as he was, Oliver kept it to himself. And like he told her before; he didn't want her to get hurt. So he kept his distance from her.

Oliver thought that no one knew, but 2 people did. Thea and Diggle were the ones who confronted him about it, but he kept denying.

"My feelings for her are platonic." He stated time after time and with that he ended the conversation.

A sigh escaped his lips, when he heard her laugh softly. In that moment, he made his decision. He was going to tell her now.

"Felicity." Oliver said, his voice trembling a little, while his heart rammed against his rib cage.

She turned around and smiled." Yes, Oliver?"

He cleared his throat and wondered why it felt so dry.

"Ummm. I have to tell you something." He said.

She raised her eye brow and waited. Patiently.

"I am listening." She stated and observed him.

Oliver looked nervous. Why was he nervous? Felicity was curious and wanted to know why he was acting this way.

In a flash, he moved closer to her, invading her personal space. Why was he so close to her? Why were his gorgeous eyes boring into hers? Why did it look like he was about to kiss her? Kiss her?! No, she must be hallucinating! And lost her mind in the process. So like always, Felicity began her infamous babble.

"Oliver Queen. I am sorry, but I cannot wait the whole night for you to tell me what you are about to tell me. I have to pack my bags. Because you know I have to get ready. You know… to go on my vacation tomorrow. I wonder if I should buy a new pair of bikini.. or maybe some lingerie too. Do you think a red bikini is my style? Or is that too much? Maybe I should just go with black? Not that I would buy it and then show it to you.. while wearing it. Should I go on a shopping spree? Uh… I should.. definitely go on a shopping spree." She rambled on.

Oliver smiled and placed his forefinger on her pink lips to shut her up.

"Felicity. Shut up please." He ordered.

She gasped at the feel of his finger on her lips. He cupped her cheek with one hand and looked at her in a way that made her stomach do delicious flip flops. Felicity felt like she was going to combust. His eyes and his touch and his scent were driving her mad!

When Oliver lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair, Felicity's eyes fell shut. His manly, delicious scent invaded her nostrils making her head spin deliciously. Oliver... Oliver with his intoxicating scent. Mmmmm. At that very moment, her mind went blank.

But mere seconds later, she panicked and lost her nerve to stay. Felicity hastily opened her eyes, her heart pounding against her rib cage. And just as Oliver was about to tell her, Felicity tore herself away from him and stormed out of the foundry.

"I have to be somewhere." She mumbled and left him speechless behind.

Oliver felt the disappointment gnawing away at his heart. He swallowed hard and waited for the disappointment to ebb away, but it got only worse. As he closed his eyes shut, he balled his hands into fists. He was the one to blame. She ran, because he should've handled it differently. He just should've told her up front and not touch her.

Oliver decided at that moment that he should call her. First he tried her cell phone, but she didn't pick up. Then he called her at home to leave a message on her machine.

"Hello. I am not in right now. Leave your message after the beep. And… I am going on vacation peeps. So don't call me, don't text me, don't email me. I'm gonna have so much fun! Woohoo!"

As he heard those words, Oliver's mind went to overdrive. All he could think of was her and her friends on a beach having fun. That part didn't bother him though. What bothered him tremendously was the fact that she probably was going to have fun with other men. And she was going to be in her red bikini… that she was planning to buy. While other men were going to want to touch her.

In that moment, Oliver saw red. And felt the green monster emerge. No, she was not going alone on vacation. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Diggle, can you make sure my private jet is ready for me?" Oliver instructed.

On the other side of the line, Diggle began to protest but Oliver simply said "Thank you." And hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, you guys.

I am** still** loving this fandom. REALLY, REALLY REALLY loving it!

**Thank you a lot for the awesome feedback!** :)

Here goes some _**more**_ **Olicity.**

* * *

Diggle had driven Oliver to the airport and was pulling his luggage out of the trunk of the limo. He sighed deeply, when he saw Oliver walking up to him to grab his bags.

"If you hurt her, it's not gonna look pretty between you and me, Oliver." He warned, giving him a look.

"I am not planning on hurting her, Digg. I just want her to be happ…" Oliver began, but John cut him off.

"Then let her be! She's happy now. Don't mess it up for her, Oliver."

Oliver huffed and clenched his fists. "So, you think that I can't make her happy?"

"What I think is that you'll end up hurting the poor girl."

"Well, I disagree with you Digg. Felicity will be happy and I am going to be the one who'll make her happy. And no force in the world is going to keep me away from her." Oliver snapped, looking at Digg with fury in his eyes.

John gulped and knew that Oliver meant every word and saw the determination in his eyes. At one point Oliver was all up in Diggle's face. And in that very moment, Digg knew that not even he was able to keep Oliver from Felicity.

John let out a breath and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I give up."

"But don't tell me that I didn't warn you, Oliver. And by the way, I am not tagging along with you." John said.

"That's okay with me." Oliver stated, glad that Diggle gave up on trying to convince him not to go after Felicity.

He then turned around, waved at Digg and walked straight to the jet.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Oliver. Because I have a feeling she's been through something awful. " Digg whispered, as he watched the private jet flew away.

***FLASHBACK***

**_Felicity was keeping a secret from Oliver and him. Digg didn't know the details, but he knew that something wasn't right. One night he walked into the foundry and saw Felicity. She had fallen asleep at the computer, so he walked up to her to wake her up. It was late and Digg wanted to take her home. He stood next to her, tapping on her shoulder. He called her name; after calling her 3 times she woke up startled, her body jerking up. She was looking at Digg, but it was like she didn't see him. It was like she was seeing someone else. Felicity began to scream her lunges out and sobbed uncontrollably. While tears rolled down her cheeks, Digg tried to calm her down._**

**_"Hey, it's okay Felicity. It's just me. See? I am not gonna hurt you, okay? It's just your buddy, Digg." He said in a soft and calm voice._**

**_After a while, the look in her eyes changed and it finally dawned on her that it was just Diggle who was there with her in the foundry._**

**_"Sorry about that." She said softly, while she wiped away her tears._**

**_"Hey, it's okay. Don't apologize." He replied, smiling at her._**

**_"Digg… uhummm, I… please don't tell Oliver and uhummm, please don't ask. "She said, looking at him with pleading eyes._**

**_He nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Felicity. I won't tell him and I won't ever ask you about it." Diggle promised, earning a small smile from Felicity._**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ollie." Digg muttered and drove away in the limo.

* * *

Felicity stepped out of the cab and couldn't help to gawk at the view in front of her. The hotel was huge and majestic. And the beaches were breathtakingly beautiful. As she walked up to the hotel, the bellboy immediately helped her with her luggage. The man, in his mid twenties was very friendly and talked to her like he knew her well. She learned that his name was Damien.

Felicity smiled and answered all of his questions, walking behind him. Inside, the hotel was even more beautiful, making her mouth fall open slightly. She checked in and then walked into the elevator, talking to Damien. The second she walked into her room, Felicity felt like a princess. She wasn't used to this kind of luxury and was intending to enjoy her vacation to the fullest. When Damien had left, Felicity immediately checked her phone.

There were 3 messages. One from her friend Sally who had cancelled the trip; she had some family emergency. One from Digg and one from someone she didn't want to think about at the moment. In fact she didn't want to think of him this whole vacation, because it hurt too much. She just wanted to enjoy these 4 weeks without feeling awful and without feeling any heart ache. Felicity also read Diggle's message, but she didn't dare to read the third message though.

She had unpacked her bags and had placed her clothing neatly in the closet. At the moment, she was enjoying a warm bath and did her very best not to think of him.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, you are not going to read his message." She whispered, and closed her eyes.

Felicity did her best not to think of what had occurred between her and Oliver the last time she saw him. But it was so hard. All she could see, when she closed her eyes was Oliver. The way he stood so close to her, the way his piercing blue eyes bored into hers, how he ran his fingers through her hair. Just the mere thought of his skin on hers, when he cupped her cheek, made her whole body tingle from her head to her toes.

"Aaargh! Why can't I get him outta my head!" she groaned and got up from the tub.

Felicity sighed deeply and wrapped a towel around her body. She stood in front of the mirror, after she had put on a bathrobe. Felicity took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She desperately wanted to let Oliver kiss her, she did. Her body and mind wanted him that close to her, honestly. But there were some things, things that she didn't want to face. Things that had tore her from the inside out for years. And in the back of her mind, she had let them go. She thought that she finally had recovered from that horrible, horrible experience. But she was wrong. So wrong…

Felicity thought that she could handle being romantically involved with someone, but she just found out that she couldn't. She just couldn't. Felicity knew what Oliver wanted to tell her that night, but she couldn't bear to hear him say those words to her. Physically and mentally Felicity wasn't ready to be with him. Cause obviously she wasn't able to give him what he deserved. And Oliver… Oliver deserved so much more. And so much better than her.

Oliver and Digg were the only good things in her life right now. Working with the Arrow made her feel alive! It felt so good to be able to make some difference in Starling City. It made her feel like she wasn't just a waste of space.

Felicity had fought so hard to keep them at bay, but she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her hand automatically went to that one particular spot on her body. She traced the only scar she had with her fingers. Her whole body was nice and smooth…except for that one scar.

That scar was THE reminder of that horrible night. Her silent tears involuntarily turned into loud sobs, making her whole body shudder violently. Felicity just wanted to move on with her life! But what happened eight years ago is keeping her from doing so. It's keeping her from trying to lead a normal life. A life with a loving boyfriend. A life with him. The man she had fallen in love with. The man with all of his many flaws, faults and secrets. The man who was about to tell her how he felt about her.

She had a feeling that what had happened in the past, it's always going to haunt her and keep her from being happy.

Felicity was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by her phone. Oops! She was late! After she had collected herself, Felicity removed her bath robe and walked to the closet. She pulled out a white skirt and a dark blue blouse. She wore the clothes and made sure she looked presentable, using enough make-up to cover up the fact that she'd been crying. Felicity ran a comb through her shiny blonde hair, grabbed a pair of flat shoes and wore her contact lenses.

She was planning to grab something to eat and take a walk on the beach. Damien's shift was about to end and he was going to show her around. Felicity just wanted to enjoy her time here. She let out one last long breath and opened her door. At that very moment, she almost had a heart attack. There he was in the hall, looking at her with loving eyes.

'Felicity Megan Smoak, you are so in deep trouble!' was the one thing that rang through her head.

Cause right in front of her, stood in the very flesh, the man she desperately wanted to hide from. It was none other than Mr. Oliver Queen…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, you guys.

I am still loving this fandom. REALLY, REALLY REALLY loving it!

Here goes some more **Olicity.**

**And by the way thank you a lot for the feedback. :)**

* * *

Oliver stood right in front of her with loving eyes.

"Hey." Oliver said simply, his eyes focusing only on her.

As Felicity looked into his bright blue eyes, her heart skipped two or three beats. And while she stood there motionless, trying to form any kind of coherent sentence Felicity failed to do so. That was a simple task right? To form a simple sentence? How difficult can that be? Right? Well her head and voice clearly weren't in the mood to obey her instructions. Usually she couldn't stop talking and now she can't even say hi or hello.

Oliver took one step towards her and closed the gap between them. He had a worried look on his face.

Oh, God! Why is he standing so close? As his delicious scent invaded her nostrils, she licked her lips.

"Felicity, are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

She gulped, her throat feeling extra dry and then she nodded.

"Are you sure? Cause you look kind of pale." He stated.

And then it happend. Oliver grabbed her hand gently and brought it to his lips. As he softly placed a kiss on her hand, Felicity's knees gave out.

Oliver was fast and grabbed her on her upper arms.

"Easy, Felicity. Let's have a seat." He said and helped her walk to the balcony.

"You need some fresh air." He stated matter of factly.

While Oliver went to the fridge to grab her a bottle of water, Felicity closed her eyes and took deep breaths. As her heart rate slowed down a bit, she scolded herself.

'Felicity, control yourself okay? It's just your boss, not the prince of Spain!'

Oliver came back with her water and handed it to her.

"Here you go, Felicity. 1 bottle of water."

She drank half of it and avoided his gaze by looking at the view.

Oliver smiled and said." It's beautiful right?"

She nodded and looked him in the eyes." Yes it is, this place is breathtaking."

After a few silent moments, Felicity had gained some control over her voice.

"Does this place remind you of the island where you were stranded? Not that you can compare that island to this one. Cause we are in Gran Canaria at the moment, not your island. I didn't mean as in your island, cause you don't own it. What I mean is... I'll just shut up now." She babbled, while Oliver watched her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And by the way... What in heaven's name are you doing here, Oliver?"

A sigh escaped his lips, as he contemplated what to say. He had to use the right words. He didn't want to scare her away again.

"Felicity, I have to tell you something. Please give me the chance to explain myself. It's not easy for me, but I have to tell you how I feel." He said with pleading eyes.

'No, no, no! This can't be happening now! She isn't what he deserves. He deserves better. 'Felicity thought.

With all the courage she could gather, she looked him straight in the eyes and lied. " I want us to be only friends and nothing more, Oliver."

Felicity felt her heart break into a million pieces, cause it hurt to lie. But this was for the best.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears and shook his head. He thought that he experienced pain, but physical pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt at this very moment. This pain was far worse than anything he'd ever experienced.

Felicity forced her tears back and just couldn't bear to see him hurt like that. She stood up and tried to flee. But Oliver went after her and lightly grabbed her hand. Felicity stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oliver, please don't. Let me go." She begged, her voice a mere whisper.

"Look at me please? And would you care to explain to me why you are lying to me? Felicity?"

She turned around and looked up at him, a tear rolling down her cheeks. Oliver intertwined their fingers together and squeezed gently.

At that very moment Felicity felt like she could tell him. Maybe if she told him about what had happened to her 8 years ago, it would help her recover in some way. Maybe it was time to share it with someone. Someone so close to her heart. Felicity was so, so tired of carrying this weight alone on her shoulders. She let out one deep breath and decided that it was time to tell him.

"I was 17 and..." she began, but was cut off by a voice with a Spanish accent.

"Felicity? Are you there? You are so gonna enjoy, oh! You're not alone." Damien said.

At that moment, Felicity was panicking again and regretted that she stupidly was about to tell Oliver her secret.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Damien asked.

Oliver silently looked at the other man like he wanted to strangle him. No, he looked at him like he wanted to shoot an arrow, correction... he wanted to shoot 3 arrows at him.

"My boyfriend? No! He's my friend... my boss actually. Damien this is Oliver. Oliver this is Damien. " she hastily introduced the 2 men.

They shook hands, but Oliver had an expressionless look on his face. He was being his broody self again.

"Anyway, let's go Damien. I want to take that walk on the beach while it's still light out." She said, her voice trembling heavily.

She hoped that Oliver didn't notice it. But ofcourse he had noticed the tremble in her voice. He's the vigilante who's always on full alert.

"Okay, let's get out of here then." Damien said, smiling at Felicity.

"Uhumm... Oliver, can you lock up for me please?" Felicity asked and walked out the door with her guide.

Oliver couldn't believe this just happened. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Who is that Damien anyway? He was going to do a background check on him. He didn't trust the guy. His teeth were too white and his smile was too fake!

But more importantly; what was it that Felicity wanted to confess to him? He had to find out what it was. Oliver had a feeling that it was the reason why she fled Starling City and wanted to hide here in Gran Canaria. He locked the door and was determined to find out what had happened to Felicity 8 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi you guys!

I love love Olicity so much! Their chemistry is off the charts!

Thank u so much for the awesome feedback! :)

Feedback = LOVE

I don't own Arrow... :(

* * *

It had been a very eventful day for Felicity. And all she wanted was to take a shower and dive into her very comfortable king size bed. But as usual fate had other plans for her. It was a little after 9 in the evening, when she unlocked her hotel door. Damien had been the perfect gentleman the entire time and she was thankful for it. Gran Canaria was in one word magnificent. Damien had walked her to her door and promised to call her the next day. As she walked in, the last thing she expected was Oliver still in her room.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" She asked, her hands on her hip.

"Do you know what time it is?" He replied, his voice thick with concern.

"Unbelievable! I am not your property okay. You know what, I am not in the mood for this. I'm gonna take a shower and when I'm done I expect you to be gone okay? Please." She retorted and disappeared in the bathroom.

Oliver had found out a lot about Felicity. Diggle had helped him and had even visited Nestor Garcia. The man was very silent the whole time that Digg was with him. John had asked him a lot of questions, but the man only said 2 sentences so Digg walked away.

Within 4 hours Oliver had discovered things about her that made his skin crawl. He didn't pity her. No. And he didn't judge. That was the last thing what she needed; to be pitied by anyone. It made him so angry that something like that had happened to someone so unbelievably wonderful and amazing. Just the thought of her being in that awful situation, made him want to do very bad things to the ones responsible. It made him want to hunt down, torture and then slowly kill them. Rage was what he felt, anger and so much more. And the thought of what she had to endure made his stomach turn, making him want to throw up. It was a good thing that Oliver didn't go to Garcia. Oliver would've made that piece of scum regret what he had done 8 years ago.

As his mind wandered to dark... to very dark places involving Garcia, he heard that the shower wasn't running anymore. She was done taking a shower. He let out a breathy sigh and watched her walk out the bathroom. Her hair was damp, her body wrapped in a white bathrobe. Oliver was watching her, when she realized that he was still there. Felicity let out a yelp, her hand over her mouth.

"What the h... Oliver! What are you still doing here? You scared the hell out of me!" She shouted in his ears.

He sighed and walked up to her." Felicity." He said, his voice coming out shaky.

"Yes? What's going on, Oliver. I am really tired... it's been a long day for the both of us. Let me have my rest, please? You need yours too. Come on, go to your room. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay." She said, her voice sounding very tired.

Felicity grabbed his hand and tried to drag him to the door, but he didn't budge. Oliver stood in his spot and refused to move. After she had tried a few times to make him move without succeeding, Felicity huffed and gave up.

"Fine! Have it your way! Stay if you want to. You know what, I have a better idea. I need a drink. You're here... so why don't you buy me a drink Oliver Queen!" She said and turned around.

She walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top. As Felicity wore them in the bathroom and applied some make-up, she wondered why Oliver was acting so weird. He looked so concerned and in his eyes, she saw something she couldn't quite place. She brushed her shiny blonde hair and checked one last time how she looked. Felicity was satisfied and so she walked back to Oliver.

"Let's go Mr. Queen."

( )

Felicity was enjoying herself, drinking and watching couples dance on the floor. They were dancing on exotic tunes. If she was correct they did salsa and the samba. When one couple did a very difficult dance move, her mouth fell open.

"Wow! That's so freaking cool!" She exclaimed and clapped in her hands.

Oliver smiled, as he watched her. And he wondered how she can be the way she is. Felicity was remarkable. It still hurt him like hell that she had to endure such horror. She was just a teenager! At that age she should have been enjoying life! He didn't realize it, but he was gripping his glass so hard that it broke into pieces.

Felicity saw it and shook her head."Oliver! Your hand!"

The bartender helped Felicity with his hand, while he kept saying that he was okay.

"Oliver. What's wrong? Since I got back from my walk on the beach, you're so on edge! And so tense. What's the matter? Tell me. Please?"

Oliver observed her and as he tried to control his emotions, he failed miserably. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he thought of what she endured when she was 17. She was just 17! So innocent and young. Why?! As he looked at her, he had the urge to take her in his arms. He wanted to hold her tightly and shelter her from the big, bad world. He wanted her to be safe and wanted him to be the one to keep her safe. Always.

"Oliver. You're scaring me. Say something. Please?" Felicity asked.

He cupped her face gently." I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I wish that I could've been there to protect you." He whispered, his voice trembling heavily.

Felicity shook her head, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Oliver, I don't know what y..." she began.

His eyes welled up and as he looked at her, he said just 2 words that turned her whole world up side down.

"Nestor Garcia."

When she heard that name, Felicity's head began to spin. Her skin crawled and she had trouble breathing. She felt so many emotions at the same time. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to cry and hit something hard!

Her throat closed up, when she realized that Oliver had gone behind her back and found out about Nestor Garcia. At that very moment, anger was what she felt. She couldn't believe that he did that!

She looked at Oliver with pain written all over her face. And with all the strength that she had, she slapped him hard on his cheek. Very hard...

"How dare you! How dare you, Oliver Queen! It was my secret to keep! You didn't have the right to go behind my back! Who do you think you are! How dare you!" Felicity shouted with tears in her eyes.

She sobbed loudly and felt so betrayed. Her case was sealed; nobody was supposed to read what was written in her file. And Oliver had obviously asked Digg to find out what it was about. She couldn't take it anymore, so she fled.

Oliver ran after her, but he lost her in the crowd. Felicity ran towards the beach without even looking back once.

"Felicity!" He shouted, afraid that he had lost her for good.

Oliver was just about to turn the corner, when he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Damien. Oliver immediately grabbed the man and shoved him onto the ground.

"Talk now or I'm gonna break your bones! Every single one of them. So now! Tell me what you want with Felicity! I know that you are not a bellboy and your name isn't Damien. You are the son of one of the wealthiest men in Gran Canaria. Tell me! What do you want with Felicity!" Oliver shouted, his fists clenched tightly.

The man looked at Oliver and said what Nestor Garcia said to Diggle.

" That's not her real name. She's not what you think she is."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi you guys.

I love Oliver and Felicity. *sighs* deeply.

Thank u a lot for the awesome feedback. :)

Feedback means Love. :D

I still do not own Arrow. :(

* * *

At the moment, Oliver's patience was nowhere to be found. No matter what he said or did, Alex Borjia aka "Damien" didn't say much. He kept saying that Felicity was not her name and she wasn't who Oliver thought she was.

"What do you want with her? Why did you pretend to be a bellboy?" He shouted, using his scary voice.

Alex tried to get up, but Oliver shoved him back down.

"Answer me!" He shouted, on the verge of beating the crap out of Alex.

"I don't give a damn that you come from a noble family. I don't give damn if you"re royalty! I will hurt you! Tell me what I want to know!" Oliver demanded, while grabbing Alex roughly.

"I do not answer to you. You think that we haven't been watching over her? You think that the Borjia family doesn't know that you hide behind a mask and arrows? You think you own the world, but you don't! You think you own her, but you most definitely do not own her!" Alex replied with a heavy Spanish accent.

And that was it. Oliver saw red! He began to punch Alex mercilessly. But at the 5th or 6th punch, he heard a voice.

"Stop it! Stop hitting him! Stop hitting him NOW!" The female voice ordered.

Oliver turned around and saw a barrel of a gun in his face. She motioned him to walk away from Alex, so he did as ordered. Usually he was on full alert. He should've noticed the woman walking up to him. But his rage got the best of him, when Alex mentioned that he had been watching Felicity in Starling City. Nobody stalks his Felicity and gets away with it. NOBODY!

The woman helped Alex up and as they walked away, she said." You are not good for her. We have been watching her and you. You are the reason she's always in danger. But it ends here in Gran Canaria. Your actions always endanger her, but she always let it slide because she cares for you. But I will make sure that it stops here and now."

As the words left the dark haired woman's lips, her eyes were solely locked on Oliver's. The look in her eyes was threatening and cold. Out of nowhere a black car with screeching tires came to a stop in front of the two.

Oliver was so shocked about the woman's words that he watched them drive away without blinking. She was right though. His actions do endanger Felicity's life. With a huge lump in his throat, reality set in on Oliver. He won't be able to always protect her from harm. He could try, but what if he comes 1 second too late? He was truly and madly in love with Felicity. And he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. No. He just couldn't. He'd give his own life for her. Oliver had cheated death so many times... Was it even fair that he was alive? He had asked that question a lot, but Felicity always seem to pull him from those very dark thoughts.

He was in love and wanted to be with her. But at what cost? Was he prepared to lose it all in order to have it all? Had he gone through every espect? Was he sure? Should he be that selfish? But he couldn't help it. He not only wanted her... he **needed** her. It was like he **needed** her in order to breathe. Why did fate do this to him? He had fought his feelings for her for so long, but in the end he realized that he wasn't that strong and he'd lost that fight a while ago. He couldn't fight them any longer, so he'd given in and decided to win over her heart. And now... with everything going on in her life. Must he give up on pursuing her? Oliver was torn. Which choice must he make? Let her go, so she can be safe from harm? Or... try to keep her, but risking it all?

Felicity was in a dark place right now. She was very angry at him and he didn't blame her. But he so desperately wanted to understand what had happened to her. Cause he wanted to help her get through it... whatever it was. And he was still determined to do so. He wanted to be what she was to him, when he was at his worst. She was his light that made him smile and laugh with her bluntness and babble. Felicity was his light. And no matter the obstacles that were going to be in his way, he was determined to help her heal. It wasn't going to be easy... Oh, he knew deep in his heart that this was going to be rough. Really rough. It was going to be painful and very hard. Obstacles were going to make it very hard for them to be together. But he had faith that they were both strong enough to overcome them. Oliver had confidence that they will overcome those obstacles. At times, he was going to have to pick her up. And the other way around too. He was going to fight for Felicity though. He was going to fight for her heart.

That was a fact...

* * *

Felicity was in need of some fresh air. And as she walked on the beach, she thought about Oliver's recent actions. There were things that you can do or sometimes must do even if it meant hurting your closest friends. But what Oliver did was unforgivable! Some lines you just don't cross, but Oliver clearly didn't respect her boundaries. He had abused his power and now all hell had broken lose. When she left Oliver in her hotel room behind, Felicity had a feeling that he would want to know more about her past. But never in a million years did she think that he would invade her privacy like that. He had a choice, when he stumbled upon her sealed file. And she trusted that he would make the right choice, but he had failed her. Instead of leaving the seal alone, he foolishly broke it and read what had happened to her 8 years ago. Felicity didn't think she could forgive him for it. How could she ever trust him again? How could she trust that he would make the right choices in the near future? How?

It was so hard for her to accept the fact that Oliver made such a horrible choice. Shaking her head, Felicity realized that she was lost! She was totally and utterly lost!

"Damn it! Damn it! Way to go Felicity, how in heaven's name will you find your way to the hotel now?" She exclaimed.

If she had walked the path of the beach, she would've been able to go back. But no! She had taken one of many paths that led to a secluded beach. Damien had showed her, but now she didn't know how to find her way back. What must she do? It was cold and dark and she was scared. Boy, was she scared! She was in a foreign country and the only person she knew was the one person that she was angry at. What made matters worse was that in the distance, she heard a disturbing noise that startled her completely!

Felicity immediately pulled out her phone from her pocket and called Oliver. So what if she was still very angry at him, she needed him now though. But all she got was his voicemail. She tried a few more times, but with no succes. Felicity kept trying, but Oliver never picked up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." A voice said from behind her.

Felicity was startled at hearing the creepy voice and in the process she accidentally let her phone drop on the ground. When she turned around, she yelped loudly. The stranger was tall and he was smirking develishly. He towered over her and all she could do was hastily take a few steps back from him.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I just want what your grandfather is hiding from me." The creep said.

Felicity shook her head furiously. She was terrified! Never before had a person scared her this much. There was just something about him... so terrifying, so appalling. The way he looked at her, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was so afraid of him that her heart rammed against her chest.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" She said, her voice almost failing her cause she was so frightened.

At one point, she gained her courage and tried to run away but the tall, strong man ran after her and grabbed her roughly.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" She shouted.

Felicity even tried to yank herself from him, but he was so strong! She even tried to use the moves that Digg and Oliver taught her, but she failed to even punch the creep.

"Stop fighting me, Baroness. I just want you to show me where your grandfather hid the formula and the emerald." He said, in a tone so calm that it made her skin crawl.

Felicity began to tear up and shook her head." I... I don... don't know what you are talking about. Y... you must have me con... confused with someone else. I don't have a grandfather anymore. He died when... when I was 8 and I... I am not a Baroness... My name is Felici..." she uttered, but he cut her off.

"Shut up and come with me." He said and with that he placed a cloth over Felicity's nose.

In mere seconds she was out. In those last seconds, Felicity felt such an emptiness in her heart. Fear was what she also felt. And at that very second, Felicity had just one wish. She wished that Oliver was there with her. It didn't matter that she was still very angry at him. All that mattered was that he was with her, so she didn't have to be so afraid...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi you guys.

Thank u a lot for the awesome feedback. :)

Feedback means Love. :D

I still do not own Arrow. :(

* * *

For those who haven't read the edited version of chap 5; you really need to. It's important!

* * *

At the moment Oliver was running towards the beach. He had to go after Felicity, because it was dark out. He was afraid that she would get lost here. That's why he had to find her. At one point he reached a crossroad. Which path must he choose? As he contemplated which one to take, a tall figure came to his view. It was dark, but in the light of the moon Oliver was able to make out who walked towards him. This tall man was carrying someone in his arms. And from the looks of it, the person was not conscious.

Oh God! No! It was Felicity…

When the two men locked eyes, it all happened so fast. The tall man placed Felicity on the ground and took a fighting position.

"Mind your own business." He growled.

Oliver threw him a look and said." She is my business."

Then all hell broke loose. The two men fought hard and Oliver was sure he injured his ribs, but he kept fighting. His opponent was very strong. At one point the man had his hands wrapped around Oliver's neck. Oliver threw punches, but he knew that he was losing this fight.

From the corners of his eyes, Oliver saw 2 figures charging at him. His assailant let him go, making Oliver sink to the ground. He desperately tried to get up, but his body didn't cooperate even one bit. So as Oliver watched the tall men fight against his 2 opponents, he realized that they were Alex Borjia and the dark haired woman who pointed a gun at him.

Oliver wasn't sure who was winning, but he didn't have the chance to find out cause in the next moment it went dark before his very eyes.

()

As Felicity opened her eyes slowly, she frowned cause the scent of the room she was in was unfamiliar to her. Her eyes fluttered open and what she saw amazed her! The room was spacious, the fiery red curtains moving with the wind. She took a deep breath and walked step by step to the window. Wow! The view was absolutely mesmerizing!

Where was she? In a castle? In a mansion perhaps? The interior of the bedroom screamed of money. It was in that moment that Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. Oh God! She was wearing a white long gown… and it was see through!

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" she muttered and leaped to the nearest closet.

There wasn't anything she liked. And just as she was about to give up, she saw a pretty purple summer dress on a chair. On the table there was a note.

It said: 'This dress is for you, Felicity.'

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. Wow! It was 4 times bigger than her own. After one refreshing shower, Felicity slipped into the purple dress and combed her shiny blonde hair. Felicity was just about to walk out the bedroom door, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Oliver.

"Hi." He said softly, looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." She replied and took a few steps towards him.

Oliver met her half way, his blue eyes locked on hers. When they stood face to face, they both let out a breath. They probably were holding their breaths without realizing it.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I'm so sorry that I went behind your back. I…" he began but she cut him off.

"Don't… I uhumm, I don't want to talk about it, okay? This is not the time, nor the place… Don't get me wrong, Oliver. I'm still very, very angry at you. We will talk about your jerk moves, but not now. Hey, I'm starving and...wait, where are we?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"We are at the Jiménez mansion." He stated.

"The what mansion?" she retorted.

Oliver chuckled and couldn't fight the urge to touch her, so he traced her cheek with his hand.

"Are you okay, Felicity?" he asked.

She nodded, her heart ramming against her rib cage." Yeah, I'm fine. I'm peachy. And you?" she asked, so fast that Oliver had to laugh.

"I'm not sure. My muscles are aching tremendously, but I'll live." He replied.

"What happened last night? I mean what happened afterwards? I mean after I reached one of the secluded beaches. Did you go after me? Not that I did it on purpose so you would go after me. But it would be nice to know." She babbled.

He smiled and told her the rest of the story. When she heard that Oliver fought the creep, a shiver went up her spine.

"So if I was out and you were out, then who brought us here?" Felicity asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I did." She heard a familiar voice say.

Felicity was very surprised to see Damien standing in the doorway. She frowned and looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, Damien. What's going on here? I don't… understand…" she said.

'Damien' cleared his throat, as both Oliver and Felicity waited for his answer.

"My name isn't Damien. It's Alexandro Borjia. I'm not a bellboy. I only pretended to be one to get close to you. I'm from the House of Borjia, a noble family here in Gran Canaria."He said, while looking Felicity in the eyes.

"Wait. What?" Felicity asked, not believing what she was hearing. "You lied to me? But why?"

Felicity once again felt so betrayed. Why were the men in her life such deceivers?! Firstly, Oliver who went behind her back to find out about her past. And secondly, Damien or whatever his freaking name is who pretended to be someone else to get close to her. Felicity had enough!

She walked to the closet, grabbed a coat and walked out the door.

"Felicity…" Alex began, but Felicity cut him off.

"I don't want to know! Okay! I don't care why you pretended to like me! Obviously there must be something wrong with me that people around me are acting like jerks! Huge, stupid jerks!" She snapped and walked out the bedroom.. Bare feet…

()

As Felicity walked away from Oliver and Alex, her anger subsided by the minute. The mansion was magnificent. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. Wow, its early. No wonder she didn't see anyone. Felicity walked through the huge hall and ended up on a stairway. Wow. Beautiful! As she walked down the stairs, she stared her eyes out. While walking out the wide door, she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like déjà vu. Like she knew this place, this mansion. No, that cant be… can it?

Felicity looked up and saw the leaves falling on the ground, red and yellow. She ended up in the most beautiful garden. Never in her life had she ever seen such beauty. The flowers ranged from roses to orchids and dahlias. Red ones, yellow ones, white ones, pink ones and much, much more. Felicity smiled widely as she looked around. Birds were singing a beautiful tune; the sky was clear and blue. Wow.

"Hello, Baroness Zamora." She heard a woman say from behind her.

Felicity turned around and saw a gorgeous woman probably in her mid thirties with shiny dark hair.

"Okay, people have to stop doing that. I am not a Baroness. Cause that would mean that I am from noble blood, right? Come on, do I look like I come from a noble family? Clearly not!" Felicity said in one breath.

"Yes, you do look the part of Baroness. Though I preferred your dark locks. You looked more beautiful with them. Why do you even dye it blonde? I don't get it... Like I said before, you most definitely look the part. You just have to wear the right clothes and act like you are part of the House of Jiménez." The woman said.

"What? House of Jiménez? As in..." Felicity said.

"As in one of the wealthiest noble families of Gran Canaria. I'm Andrea by the way. I work for you. For your family."

"Okay... you work for me, so that makes you my... maid?" Felicity joked, a smile on her face.

Andrea laughed and said."You can joke all you want, Baroness. But I am still your bodyguard."

Felicity laughed loudly, snorting in the process. She really didn't believe Andrea one bit.

"So who's Alexandro? My wardrobe stylist?" Felicity joked.

Andrea shook her head."No. If your mother hadn't left with you twenty years ago, your grandfather would've made you marry Alex. The Borjia and Jiménez family are both of noble blood and extremely wealthy. Since you and Alexandro were born, your father and grandparents had decided to let you 2 join in marriage when you turned 21. Though your mother never agreed to it and always hated the idea."

"What? My mother? Here? She's never been here before." Felicity uttered, while she shook her head.

"Yes, she lived here. Married your father and was happy for a short time. But she was forced to leave with you when your father was murdered. Your grandfather wanted you to be safe. That's why you, Baroness Zamora Jiménez, had to leave Gran Canaria when you were 5." Andrea said.

No! It can't be true! Her head told her that this wasn't true. But her gut told her that it wasn't a lie. Andrea was telling the truth.

"I have proof. Come on. I'll show you."Andrea said simply, while she walked back to the mansion.

Felicity sighed deeply and walked behind her bodyguard.

They were in the library. Andrea looked at Felicity and said."Look up, Baroness."

As Felicity saw the painting, her heart jumped up. It was of her mother, a little girl with dark hair and a man.

"See, that's you. I know you carry around a picture of yourself in your purse at this age. It is you, there's no denying Baroness." Andrea said.

Felicity's hand shook as she traced her fingers over the painting.

"Ally, Eduardo and Zamora Jiménez." Felicity read the names on the painting.

And as she tried to comprehend what she just found out about herself, she realized that her real name wasn't Felicity and she wasn't just an IT-girl. Her life was one big, fat lie!

Andrea saw that she had a hard time processing all of it, but it was her job to tell Felicity. "And I also have a letter. It will explain all of it. Why you and your mother had to flee. And why your father was murdered. What that creepy man wanted from you. And why you had to come back home here in Gran Canaria." Andrea said.

Felicity shook her head."So it wasn't a coincedence that I choose Gran Canaria as my vacation destinaton?"

Andrea placed her hand on Felicity's shoulder."No, it was planned for you to come here."

It became all too much for Felicity, she even had trouble breathing. And she almost sank to the floor, when a memory hit her. Andrea helped her up, while Felicity held onto her tightly.

"Felicity?" Oliver said softly and walked up to her.

He held out his hand and without thinking twice, she grabbed it. He led her to the couch, all three of them taking a seat.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked, his voice thick with concern.

He squeezed her hand lightly and waited for her answer. 'God, she's beautiful!' He thought.

"Yes... uhum no. I'm not alright. Would you be alright if you just found out that the last 20 years of your life was a lie? Come on, Oliver. I'm a Baroness! And my mom never told me! Can you dig it?! I own this mansion and I have a gorgeous bodyguard, cause clearly I need one. Not the gorgeous part, but the bodyguard part. Cause tall, creepy, strong men are after me for a reason unknown to me! And by the way, how did you win from creepy, strong man, Andrea? He almost killed Oliver."

"That's not important. Let's just say that I am very, very good at my job. You, Baroness, are very good at hacking and Mr Queen is very good at wearing a hood and playing with arrows. Me? I am good at being your bodyguard." Andrea said. Both Felicity and Oliver did notice the sarcasm in her voice, when she referred to Oliver being the Arrow.

"Baroness Zamora, why don't you go and read the letter. It's very important for you to know more about your family. Go." Andrea said.

Felicity looked at Oliver, so he just nodded. Felicity opened the letter and read.

"Let's give her some privacy, Mr Queen." Andrea advised.

The second they were outside the library, Andrea threatened." I meant what I said last night. I will make sure that you will leave Gran Canaria this afternoon, Mr Queen. You aren't what she needs. And many agree that she belongs with a Borjia not a Queen!"

Oliver scoffed and smiled his fake smile."I have been thinking about what you said and I have made my choice. I choose her. I need her. I love her. And nobody is going to keep me from her."

Andrea was furious and was just about to respond, but at that moment they both heard a thud. It was Felicity! She's fainted!

* * *

Oh boy, what is written in the letter?!


End file.
